Wake me up when September ends
by kleinMonsti
Summary: Das siebte Jahr in Hogwarts ist zu ende. Der zweite Krieg steht nun unmittelbar bevor. Draco muss Abschied nehmen von der Person, die er am meisten liebt Harry. Slash angelehnt an das gleichnamige Lied von Green Day


Autor: kleinMonsti

Disclaimer: Nix gehört mir, die Personen gehören ganz allein der großen Johanne K. Rowling und das Lied „Wake me up when September ends" gehört Green Day. 

Pairing: Draco/Harry (aus Dracos Sicht erzählt) 

Warning: Slash und sad

Widmung: Susi;Hirsch und Ponyhütchen;Rese. Alles, alles Liebe zum Geburtstag. Ich hoffe das kleine Geschenk gefällt euch. (Das Lied mögt ihr, das Pairing auch… Ich hoffe ihr mögt die Kombination von Beidem genauso…)

Note: Falls ihr euch wundert, ich hab beim Songtext ein paar Abschnitte raus gelassen, damit es besser zum Inhalt passt.

((P.S. An alle die mit dem Rücken zur Wand lesen: Ich versuche in den nächsten Tagen endlich ein Update zu schaffen))

Wake me up when September ends

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends_

Verschlafen blinzelst du mich an. Erst ein paar Stunden zuvor warst du ins Reich der Träume geglitten. Ich dagegen habe kein Auge zugetan. Ich lag hier wach, die ganze Nacht über und habe dich beobachtet. Ich will jede Kleinigkeit von dir in Erinnerung behalten und so habe ich dich stundenlang angesehen und alles hat sich unauslöschlich in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt. Deine Brust, wie sie sich in regelmäßigen Abständen hebt und senkt, dein Körper entspannt, deine Augen geschlossen. So sorglos, so friedlich hast du neben mir gelegen. Ich wünschte es könnte für immer so bleiben.

Und nun lächelst du mich an, für einen kurzen Moment, in dem du noch nicht zwischen Traum und Wirklichkeit unterscheiden kannst. Dann sehe ich wie sich etwas in deinen smaragdgrünen Augen verändert; du begreifst. Du begreifst wo wir sind, was geschehen ist und dass es die letzte Nacht gewesen ist, die wir beide zusammen verbringen konnten.

_Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
_

Wir liegen auf der taunassen Wiese am See, direkt unter einer alten Trauerweide. Das hier ist unser Platz. Hier hab ich dir gestanden, dass ich etwas ganz anderes als Hass für dich empfinde, dass ich dich liebe. Und hier hast du meine Tränen weggewischt und mich geküsst, mir erzählt, dass du genauso fühlst. Hier hast du mir gezeigt was es heißt mit Leib und Seele einander zu gehören.

Gerade mal ein paar Monate ist es her; es war Frühling; es war so schön. Doch der Frühling ist vergangen und ebenso geht der Sommer nun zur Neige. Die letzten Stunden rinnen uns durch die Hände. Gestern haben wir unseren Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht und nun gehen wir hinaus in die Welt, eine Welt die für unsre Liebe keinen Platz hat.

Ich drehe mich auf den Rücken, ich kann dich nicht länger ansehen. Ich beobachte, wie die Zweige des Baumes in der Brise hin und her schwanken. Wie hoch stehen die Chancen, dass wir beide den bevorstehenden Krieg überleben? Wo wir doch auf unterschiedlichen Seiten kämpfen werden. Ich weis nicht in wie vielen Nächten du mich dazu überreden wolltest auf eure Seite zu kommen und doch dabei schon wusstest, dass wir nicht ändern können was wir sind. Das Dunkle Mal brennt auf meinem Unterarm, zeigt mir ganz deutlich, wem ich verpflichtet bin.

_Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are_

Ich spüre wie du zu mir hinüber rutschst. Du bettest deinen Kopf auf meine Brust. Mein Magen verkrampft sich schmerzhaft, als mir klar wird, dass du weinst. Ich schlinge meine Arme um dich. Dein Kummer zerreist mir das Herz und nun kann auch ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Durch den Morgennebel bahnen sich die ersten roten Strahlen der Sonne ihren Weg. Ein neuer Tag beginnt, ein Tag von dem wir nicht wissen was er uns bringt. Ach müsst ich dich doch nie wieder los lassen.

Ich habe Angst, Angst davor, dass wir uns auf dem Schlachtfeld im Duell gegenüberstehen könnten und noch viel größere Angst davor, dass du mich vielleicht schonen würdest. Es könnte deinen Untergang bedeuten. Du wirst in diesem Krieg über Leichen gehen müssen und bitte verzweifle nicht, wenn es auch meine sein sollte. Wenn ich auf deinem Weg zum dunklen Lord vor dir stehe, dann tu was du tun musst. Denn so wie ich nicht zögern würde für dich zu sterben, darfst du nicht zögern mich zu töten.

Plötzlich öffnet sich mein Mund wie von selbst und ich spreche das aus, was in meinem Inneren Überhand nimmt: „Ich wünschte das alles wäre nie passiert." Es sind die ersten Worte, die heute zwischen uns fallen und mein Herz verflucht, dass es ausgerechnet diese Worte sein müssen, „Ich wünschte ich hätte dir nie gesagt wie sehr ich dich liebe. Es wäre dann alles soviel einfacher."

Deine grünen Augen starren mich traurig an. „Draco, so etwas darfst du nicht sagen. Die letzten Monate waren die allerschönsten meines ganzen Lebens und um nichts in der Welt würde ich sie ungeschehen machen wollen." Deine Worte schnüren mir die Luft ab. Ich löse mich von dir und stehe langsam auf, meine Knie zittern.

Auch du hast dich erhoben. Du packst mich an den Schultern und drehst mich herum. Unsere Augen treffen sich, deine Stimme schwankt. „Wir schaffen das, Draco. Wir kehren beide zurück. Ich werden Voldemort töten und du wirst den Auroren entkommen und ich finde dich wieder, dann lass ich rote und grüne Funken vor deinem Fenster tanzen und…" „Harry." Ich lege meinen Finger auf deine Lippen dann küsse ich dich noch einmal, vermutlich ist es der letzte Kuss, den wir teilen. Wieder weinen wir beide. Tränen laufen unsere Wangen hinab, fangen sich in unserem Kuss, lassen ihn salzig schmecken; eine bittersüße Symphonie.

_Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
_

Und dann ist alles vorbei unsre Lippen trennen sich und für einen Augenblick hab ich das Gefühl, dass nun die Welt um uns her einstürzen müsste. Doch nichts der gleichen geschieht auch wenn ich lange stumm da stehe und insgeheim darauf hoffe.

Noch einmal schaust du mich traurig an, dann gehst du langsam an mir vorbei und machst dich auf den Weg zum Schloss um deine Sachen zu holen. Ich weis, dass du weinst und auch meine Tränen fließen. Ein leichter Nieselregen setzt ein, selbst der Himmel weint um unser zerbrochenes Glück.

_As my memory rests _

_But never forgets what I lost _

Einige Zeit später stehe auch ich in meinem alten Schlafsaal. Vor dem Bett steht mein großer Koffer, die Sachen hab ich schon gepackt; alles wirkt so leer, so kalt, ich kann kaum glauben, dass wir in diesem Zimmer all diese wundervollen Nächte verbracht haben. Auf dem Nachttisch steht noch immer das gerahmte Foto von dir und mir, wie wir uns das erste Mal vor den anderen in der großen Halle geküsst haben. Colin hatte natürlich wie immer alles sofort fotografiert und auch wenn ich es in diesem Moment unangenehm fand, bin ich ihm doch jetzt sehr dankbar dafür.

Vorsichtig nehme ich das Bild vom Nachtisch, Dann fische ich ein T-Shirt aus meinem Koffer. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schaue ich unseren Foto-ichs noch zu, sie sehen so fröhlich aus, ich würde alles dafür geben in diesem Leben noch einmal so einen Moment mit dir zu erleben. Behutsam wickle ich das Bild in das Shirt und lege es zu Oberst in den Koffer. Vielleicht kann es mir Trost spenden, in ein paar der unendlich vielen einsamen Nächten, die vor mir liegen. Und wenn mein Herz droht zu erfrieren. Dann will ich mich daran erinnern wie es war glücklich zu sein, glücklich mit dir.

Durch mein Fenster kann ich sehen, wie du in eine der Kutschen steigst, die die Schüler zum Bahnhof bringen. Und ich fühle ein Teil von mir ist immer noch bei dir, begleitet dich egal wo du jetzt hin gehst und ebenso weis ich, dass ich ein Stück von dir im Herzen trage.

Egal was jetzt noch kommt in meinem Leben nichts wird so schöner sein wie die Zeit mit dir, nichts so schlimm wie dieser Abschied und doch nichts stärker als meine Liebe zu dir.

Durch den Regeschleier am Horizont kann ich einen Regenbogen erkennen. Vielleicht ist das Undenkbare ja doch möglich. Vielleicht tanzen tatsächlich eines Tages rote und grüne Funken vor meinem Fenster, und dann weis ich, dass du es bist und du mich wieder aufweckst aus meiner kalten Einsamkeit.

_Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when September ends _


End file.
